<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by juviin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853076">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juviin/pseuds/juviin'>juviin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Gen, Nightmares, an attempt at horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juviin/pseuds/juviin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only twenty minutes to sleep, but you dream of some epiphany. Just one single glimpse of relief, to make some sense of what you've seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s ~spooky season~ and I’m in a bit of a yucky mood, so here’s this attempt at some sort of horror vibe. It's short, but I'm not used to writing things with a darker vibe. It's not even really horror, honestly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noelle ran. Why? She didn’t know. Everything around her was dark, and so she ran. She ran until she was gasping, and then coughing, and then gagging, but she couldn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She willed herself to turn around, to face what she was running from, but the thought of it filled her with dread. She hadn’t felt so scared since she lived with her brother, and perhaps even Solid didn’t scare her as much as this unknown entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she heard something, and shortly after her sense of sound was activated, so was her sense of sight, a small light shining in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized the voice humming the light tune, and finally she had a destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He will be able to help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran, the light growing larger and brighter slowly, until she felt like she would fall over at a moment’s notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asta! Asta, help!” Noelle was sure she shouted, but she couldn’t hear anything, as the soft humming continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help...me…” It felt as if the presence behind her was getting closer and closer. “...Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she saw him. She noticed his throat moving slightly with the notes in the tune he was humming. He was turned to the side, his left side facing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asta!” He turned and looked at her, a small, soft smile on his face. A smile that wasn’t his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asta held out his left hand and, desperate, Noelle reached for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as she was about to make contact with his hand, the thing behind her grabbed her right shoulder. Noelle whipped around, every cell in her body screaming to get out of there, to be anywhere but where she was at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was met with Asta’s face, wearing a smile even less like his. She turned back around, and nothing was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pitch black anti-magic flowed out from him, the horn on his head larger than she had ever seen it before. His teeth were sharp, his ears were pointed, and his eyes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were dark and cold. His eyes sent chills down Noelle’s spine. His eyes were demonic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We. Are. One.” he said, face curled in an unnatural smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noelle screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was awake.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>